Field
The present invention relates to an encoding/decoding method and apparatus, and more particularly, an intra-prediction mode encoding/decoding method using two candidate intra-prediction modes and an apparatus using the same.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, demand for high resolution and high quality images such as a high definition (HD) image and an ultra-high definition (UHD) image have been increased in various applications fields. As video data has higher resolution and higher quality, an amount of data is increased, relative to existing video data, and thus, transmission of video data by using a medium such as an existing wired/wireless a wide-band circuit or by using an existing storage medium increases transmission costs and storage costs. In order to address the above problems arising as video data has higher resolution and higher quality, highly efficient video compression techniques may be utilized.
Video compression techniques include various techniques such as an inter-prediction technique of predicting pixel values included in a current picture from a previous or subsequent picture of the current picture, an intra-prediction technique of predicting pixel values included in a current picture by using pixel information of the current picture, an entropy encoding technique of allocating a short sign to a value having high appearance frequency and allocating a long sign to a value having low appearance frequency, and the like, and video data may be effectively compressed and transmitted or stored by using such video compression techniques.